


Day 1 - Spanking

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Some Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: After a hunt almost going sideways, Violet gets more than she can process.





	Day 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Spanking - an act of slapping, especially on the buttocks.

She knew she had messed up. It only took a second, but that second was enough to almost cost her her life.

Fighting vampires was never easy, but since she teamed up with the Winchester boys, bringing down a vampire’s nest was a lot easier. She thought that that one wasn’t going to be any different but she was wrong. There were a lot more vamps that she wasn’t counting on being there.

They were killing the last ones when everything went south. Dean was a few feet away, saving Sam from a vamp while she was struggling with another. From the corner of her eye, she saw another one making a slow approach from the back. He was about to jump the boys. She screamed at the boys, trying to warn them of the third vamp, and that’s when it happened.

She still didn’t know how but one minute she’s about to take the vamps head off and the next she is pinned down on the floor with a vamp trying to bite her neck. She tried, with all of her strength, to push him away but he was stronger than her.

The boys took down both of their vamps fairly easy, that’s when they noticed Violet on the ground. They both rushed to her and helped her kill the last one.

\- “You okay?” – Sam asked her, while helping her to her feet. He could tell she was out of breath.

\- “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for that.”

Violet looked at Dean but all she saw was his back. He was already going back to the Impala. She could tell he was pissed just by the way his shoulders were tense. This was going to be a long night.

They made their way back to the motel. No one talked on the ride back. They were tired and both Sam and Violet could tell that Dean was beyond pissed, so they decided not to say anything. There, they went their separate ways, the boys to their room, Violet to hers. It didn’t take long before there was a knock on her door.

\- “What were you thinking? You could’ve been killed.” – He yelled at her, making his way inside her bedroom, not bothering if she had invited him in or not. He was fuming.

\- “Come on in why don’t you?”

\- “You almost died. Again, what were you thinking?”

\- “Oh, I don’t know, maybe that you had a vamp coming from the back that neither of you had notice, so you’re welcome for warning you before one of you became a late-night vamp-snack.”

\- “Yeah, and almost becoming one yourself.”

\- “Look, Dean, I know I screwed up but it wasn’t that bad, come on.” – She really didn’t wanna fight, but she had a feeling that she was about to hear one of the trademarked “Winchester lectures”.

\- “You screwed up alright. You can’t lose focus like that, specially with vamps. What if Sam and I weren’t there to help you? You’d be one of them by now.”

\- “That’s stretching it a bit, isn’t it? I mean, that wasn’t my first vampires’ nest and I’m sure it’s not gonna be my last.”

\- “We’ll see about that.”

\- “I’m sorry. What?”

\- “I don’t think you should go on vampire hunts. At least for a while. At least until you learn how to keep focused.”

\- “Are you freaking kidding me? One mistake and you wanna bench me? What about all the mistakes you and Sam make? I don’t see either of you getting benched because of it. Why should I?” – Now she was the one fuming. He couldn’t be serious. One tiny mistake and he wants her to stay behind on hunts? Not happening.

\- “Sam and I have been doing this for a lot longer than you. So, if I say you’re benched, you’re benched. End of story.”

\- “The hell it is. Just because you have a few more years doing this than me, doesn’t mean I have any less experience. I’m telling you right now, I don’t care what you say, I’m still going after them, whether you like it or not.” – They were both pissed. She knew he wasn’t going to let this one go, but neither was she. She was expecting him to argue with her but what he did next completely threw her off.

He marched towards her, grabbed her arm, dragged her to the end of the bed and draped her on his knees. Next thing she knew, she was feeling the sting of a well-placed spank on her ass.

He was spanking her, just like you do when your kid misbehaves. She couldn’t believe it. What the hell was he doing?

\- “What the actual hell? Ouch!!!”

\- “You will do as I tell you or so help me God, this will become a daily thing. Understood?” – He hit her on the ass, hard, reinforcing each word. She couldn’t help but let out small yelps as his hand collided with her ass.

\- “Do you really think that, ouch, this will change my mind? Ouch!”

\- “It better because I will do this every night until it sinks in. I swear you won’t be able to sit for a month unless you do as I tell you.”

He lifted his hand and smacked her ass right across one of the cheeks. It left a tingle feeling in his hand. The harder he hits, the longer that feeling lasts, but he doesn’t want to hurt her to seriously. He keeps smacking her, hearing the little yelps she lets out every time his hand collides with her ass. Those yelps are driving him insane.

\- “Shit! Fine, fine. I’ll stay put. I won’t go after another vampires’ nest. God, fine. You win.”

\- “That’s what I thought.” – He stood her up in front of him. His face was a bright shade of red, she couldn’t tell if it was from the effort or if it was something else. He got up soon after and left, leaving a very confused Violet behind.

“What the hell just happened? Did I really just got spanked?”, she thought to herself, “And why was he all red and flustered? I mean, he didn’t put that much effort into it, did he?” She couldn’t take the image of Dean spanking her and how red his face was when it was over out of her mind.

She decided to take a shower to clear her head and to wash away the vampire blood that covered parts of her body. As she is taking her clothes off, she caught a glimpse of something on the mirror. When she turned her head to get a better look, she saw what Dean had done to her. Both of her cheeks were bright red and you could clearly see his handprint on both of them. For some reason, the memory of him spanking her made her hot.

She had been crushing on the older Winchester ever since they met, but never saw it through. But now, she wished she had. That spanking had made her lust, not only for him but also for a redo on the whole thing. Who knew getting spanked felt this good? She was going to have to misbehave more often.


End file.
